Summertime Record
by xxxxxcddrthdfbnmoilyxxxxxx
Summary: What happens once it's over? The show that we've loved for so long, all of the characters that we've grown so attached to, what do we do once it's time to say goodbye to it all? We'll tell the story again.


**Hey guys! Don't worry about Dipper Pines is Up for Auction because I'm still continuing that and this is just a one-shot. Anyways, lately I've been feeling kinda down when it comes to Gravity Falls ever since it's been getting so serious. To me, it's just a looming reminder that the show will eventually end. And for the past four years, it has been my life. I wish I was joking when I said that, but oh well. Fantasy is better than reality anyways. So, I just decided to write something about the end-the very end of the show-the one thing that we absolutely dread.**

 **Warning: you may get teary if you're sensitive.**

 _A summer breeze comes knocking again,  
_

 _I open up just to let in the sun._

 _And all I hear are the fleeting, tweeting notes_

 _that carry away._

 _A half-read book I place to the side,_

 _"Hey little guy, where on Earth are you from?" with a smile._

 _And with me blindfolded,_

 _I still know that it's three afternoon._

It was a rainy night in Gravity Falls. In a lonely little shack, two children stood facing the window, staring gloomily as the rain fell down onto the glass. For several minutes, not one of them had spoken a word, which is very rare for twins Dipper and Mabel Pines.

"Hey Mabel?" Dipper broke the silence (something else rare).

"Yeah, Dipper?"

The boy scratched his head. "I just...I wanted to know the whole truth so badly...but now...it feels like a burden."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we did it. We solved every mystery, saw all there was to see, defeated Bill Cipher for Pete's sake-but...now it's just-"

"That there's nothing left anymore." Mabel finished for her brother. Dipper nodded.

"I don't want the adventure to end. I just wish that we could somehow make this permanent..."

 _The sun's been nice the past few days_

 _I sit around just to watch all the clouds_

 _A hazy lazy blue sky time_

 _This sighing air that's closing my eyes._

"Remember back when it all started? When Mom and Dad forced us to come here?" Mabel asked.

Dipper made a faint smile. "Yeah, I remember how I didn't want to go-I thought it would be the most boring experience ever." The twins both did a small laugh, that was followed with more silence. A tear rolled down Mabel's face.

"I don't want it to end." A sob came out, and more tears streamed down.

Dipper put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it won't be that bad. We're still always going to have each other. Mystery twins?" he held a fist, but Mabel didn't join in.

"But for how much longer are we going to have each other? Think about it, Dipper. There's going to be a point in our lives where we're not going to see each other every day, go to school together, make fun of dumb movies, go on epic monster hunts. We're going to be grown-up, and Gravity Falls will just another distant past memory!"

As Mabel cried some more, Dipper looked astonished. He didn't know what to say about that. He'd never thought about growing up that way-in fact, he had always looked forward to it.

 _A memory that just won't come_

It's getting harder everyday

Cuz years and minutes all fly by

And just like that we're old and grown

Adult world plans to understand

The midnight walks, funny signals to talk

"Let's fight the day, it's war" we'd say

Hold out your lone hand and rise up against

About half and hour had passed, and Mabel was still crying. All she wanted was to be forever young and care-free with her brother, who never seemed to want to spend any time with her, and go on mystery hunts instead. She had never really showed it, but deep inside, she knew that their relationship that they had was too good to last. Throughout the time trying to solve things and defeat Bill, Dipper had seemed to grow more and more distant from his sister, just reminding her that soon enough, they would probably never see each other-hell, for all she knew, Dipper could die in the future, and she would be left all alone.

 _It made no sense but went with it_

 _The lonely hearts just too weak to resist_

 _Lost as I was and never found_

 _I couldn't take another round_

 _Parting through waves in this tall field of grass_

 _Glaring a hole through hazy sun_

 _Shouting to me turning to your side_

 _"Don't wanna be alone? Then come and don't!"_

 _Even the things that I'd felt from before_

 _Born in the noise that had knocked at my door_

 _Fold in my mind and slowly flying out of sight_

 _"Was it all a dream in the haze?"_

"I don't want to ever forget Gravity Falls, Dipper."

"Neither do I."

 _A secret place for me and you_

 _Where every day was fun and new_

 _A simple time played in our heads_

 _We'll tell this story again_

"Remember the first adventure we had, when we got rid of all of those gnomes?"

"You totally killed it with that leaf-blower!" Mabel wiped tears from her eyes and playfully punched Dipper. "Remember when we fought Gideon, and you had to battle his evil giant robot?"

"Oh man, don't remind me!" he laughed.

Mabel sighed. "We've made so many memories here."

 _A jet stream shoots across the sky_

 _"It's just so bright" we stare wide-eyed_

 _What did your face look like back then?_

 _I don't know why, but I can't see it at all_

As they went through all of the amazing things that they've done, one painful memory hit Mabel: Bill. She grimaced, still traumatized by the absolute terror that had taken hold. The never-ending crying, screaming, destruction, and so many other awful things that she wished she could forget...

 _Hazy days all around_

 _As they come billowing down_

 _Back to page one where the story_

 _Started really getting gory_

"NO-STOP IT-PLEASE!" Mabel screamed as tears poured down her face. Bill continued to laugh, as he continued his downfall of despair.

"Beg all you want, but this is really all your fault, you know!" He laughed maniacally some more.

 _"PLEASE, GIVE IT BACK!"_

 _You screech and scream_

 _"STOP THIS ALREADY!"_

 _Quite the plea_

 _Oh, you think that I care?_

 _Well life's just one fated snare_

 _Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional-_

"Mabel?" Dipper stared at his vacant sister. Mabel snapped out of her little flashback.

"Oh-sorry Dipper. I was just...thinking. It's nothing."

Dipper made a stern face, and looked directly at Mabel.

"Look Mabel, we have to face the truth. We have to move on and...and..."

"I know Dipper." Mabel said in a blank voice. "It's time to grow up." For what felt like too long, she had been running away from inevitable. Time passes by, and there was nothing that she could do about it. But it was okay, because no matter what, she always had her brother along with her, and the memories of Gravity Falls would always be with her.

 _A welcomed pained reality_

 _Ran through and soon had all passed me on by_

 _Our chosen days go slow in pace_

 _But any second could come falling down_

Suddenly, Stan entered the room.

"Hey, you kidos okay?"

"Yeah." they both replied, even though it wasn't entirely the truth.

"Look, it's getting late, and you two have a long, early day ahead of you, so you should try to get some shuteye while you still can." he spoke in a friendly tone and smiled warmly, though deep down, he was devastated about the twin's departure. However, he didn't want to show how hard it would be once they were gone.

Dipper and Mabel climbed into their beds and lied down.

"Goodnight Grunkle Stan." they both said. Stan smiled.

"Night, kids. I...I'm gonna miss you."

"We'll miss you too." Mabel said.

And with that, Stan closed the door. He sighed, and his smile faded away into a sad glare.

 _Played overtime the past few days_

 _Adults afraid and then looking away_

 _I think somewhere along on the road_

 _We realized a lot about..._

The next day, the summer sun peaked in the morning horizon. Oddly enough (for Gravity Falls, anyways) the whole town seemed to be...well, normal. As the twins lugged their bags over to the bus stop-along with Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, Candy, and Grenda-Dipper couldn't help himself from glancing back at the town he was slowly moving away from. He thought that he'd be fine about leaving, but now this was really starting to get to him. Once they reached the place where the bus would arrive, they set their luggage down and began to wait for the vehicle that would take them away to their doomed futures.

"We are going to miss you so much, Mabel!" Candy cried out. Her and Grenda both came up to Mabel to join in on a group hug.

"This is so devastating!" Grenda yelled. "It's like something from a show that seems to be super funny and weird at first, but then it turns on you and becomes the most emotional thing ever!"

In the middle of the group hug, Mabel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Wendy.

"Hey Mabel, do me a favor and don't worry about the future too much, okay? The best thing about it is that it only comes one day at a time."

Mabel smiled. "Okay, Wendy." The redhead smiled and gave Mabel a hug.

Over to the right, Dipper just stood alone looking very melancholy. "I don't want to leave Gravity Falls." Dipper sighed.

"Don't worry dudes, whatever happens, you guys can always call us!" Soos said.

"Yes, now we'll all be able to communicate with each other now that I've finally gotten the hang of the usage of cellular devices!" Ford reassured the kids. "Now, could anyone tell me what the purpose is for these 'hashtags?'"

From the distance, everyone could hear the bus approaching them. It was nearly time to go.

 _Feeling the world going round and around_

 _Seeing a dying sun beat down_

 _Shining a haze as the rays give way_

 _"Never forget, but time to move ahead"_

Instantly, everyone quickly joined together to form a huge group hug. As cheesy as it was, tears started to rise up in everyone's eyes. Even the bus driver got a little teary as he watched the touching scene. After the what felt like a very short hug session and countless goodbyes, Dipper and Mabel grabbed their things and began to climb onto the bus. Just before they were fully inside, Stan called out to them:

"Hey, if the world ever tries to get in your way, remember that you're a Pines-show them who's boss!" he grinned.

The twins smiled and said a last goodbye to everyone. They all said goodbye back in return, and they got in. The bus driver closed the doors, and they were off to Piedmont.

Dipper looked back at the town that they were leaving behind. Before he could try to stop it, tears started to come down his face. Why did it all have to go by so fast? This town now meant so much to him, and leaving it would be probably the hardest thing he's ever done. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey dummy," Mabel said gently, "I know that this is hard, but we're going to do this together-'The Adventure of the Mystery Twins: Continued!"

Dipper smiled. Then he made a small laugh.

"And this whole time I thought it was going to be me comforting you about leaving."

 _Tapping our feet, run to meet future days_

 _Dreaming away of tomorrows we made_

 _No going back, we're moving to that world ahead_

 _"Change it knowing you're not alone"_

"What are we going to do once we get back home?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just figure it out along the way." Mabel shrugged.

In their minds, Dipper and Mabel thought of every adventure that they had had in Gravity Falls. Gnomes, lake monsters, living wax figures, ghosts, mermen, crazy video game characters, and more. Dipper made a quiet promise to himself that he would make sure the stories they had would be told in the future, for generations to come. Gravity Falls may be over, but the story would never die.

 _"But know deep down, it's over now"_

 _"Our secret place, our final page"_

 _Lost as we were and what we found_

 _We'll tell this story again_

 _The lonely kids will take a stand_

 _Make up their minds and make a plan_

 _Day after day they turn the page_

 _"We'll meet again someday"_

With a smile, Dipper and Mabel Pines looked back one last time on the small, crazy town.

"Goodbye, Gravity Falls."

 _"Refreshing, isn't it?" we say_

 _A summer sky as clear as day_

 _Let's breathe the air, try not to cry_

 _It's time to say our goodbyes_

 _A secret place for me and you_

 _We laughed away the summertime blues_

 _"Remember every page somewhere"_

 _"And we might meet" so I will draw it again..._

"And that, is the end!" a man smiled and leaned back in his chair, relieved to finally be done with his story. Everyone cheered.

"Woo!"

"Victory party tonight!"

The man cheered along, and ran off to join the others.

"Hey loser!" called out a recognizable playful voice. "Where are you heading?"

 _Day after day..._

"I'm heading off to celebrate with the crew!"

"I'm coming too!"

The man held out a fistbump. "Mystery twins?"

"Mystery twins." And with that, the two idiots went off on a new adventure.

"Come on, Ariel."

 _That happiness_

 _Ah how strange it is the feeling_

 _And as tomorrow breaks_

 _We hope you love it too_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song! It is called _Summertime Record_ , and it is the English cover done by Jubyphonic. **

**Also, I don't own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch/Disney does.**

 **And no matter what...**

 **Don't forget the story that started over three years ago.  
**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Journal Sketch**


End file.
